crackpairingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Page:Creddie/Creddie Shippers
Famous Creddiers Lisa Lillien - Wife of Dan Schneider, admitted on Twitter in response to a fan that she is a Creddie shipper. (When asked "Creddie or Seddie?" she responded "I probably shouldn't admit this but, um, CREDDIE!!!") Miranda Cosgrove - Miranda (plays Carly) has said in multiple interviews that her favourite episode is iSaved Your Life. She also said in an interview that she would like Carly and Freddie to have "another little romance". In a very recent interview she stated that if she had it her way, Carly would "sail off into the sunset" with Freddie. Chrissy Chase - The song playing while Carly and Freddie are slow-dancing together in iSpeed Date is "Meant for Me", by Chrissy Chase. The lyrics fit the moment, as well as their relationship, very well. The Fandom Members-Famous Creddiers XxCreddieShipperxX - Makes Creddie videos, icons, and fanfiction. 1st Moderator of Cute Creddie Chronicles.Creator of Creddie Fans Facebook page. Administrator of Creddie Fans. Named the most friendly member and best fanvideo maker. Lotstar- Admin on this wiki. Known as one of the nicest, kindest and most devoted Creddie shippers. PigSlay - Creator of Creddie Fans and the LiveJournal Community Carly_Freddy. She has also written several Creddie fanfics. Named the nicest member. spuck - 6th member of Creddie Fans. Created the Logo/Banner of the forum. Named best graphic maker. SquishyCool - Writes Creddie, Spam, etc. fanfiction. Named most like Sam. Former moderator of Creddie Fans. SilentStarz - 17th member of Creddie Fans. 5th Moderator of Cute Creddie Chronicles. User:Sockstar1 - Writes fanfiction. 9th member/Administrator of Creddie Fans. Named craziest Creddie fan, most like Spencer and most funniest member. iChloe328 - Writes fanfiction and makes videos. MusicManiac12323- Has called herself a tech whiz like Freddie, and knows the answers to any techy question. Makes Creddie userboxes and edited photos/fan art for Creddie, and Creddie videos. CreddieLuv4eva- Writes Creddie fanfiction. Finds trivia, photos, info on episodes (previous and upcoming); looks for latest Creddie info on YouTube, Facebook, and Dan's Twitter, blog and updates page. Adds fan-made Creddie videos found on YouTube; producer of Creddie videos. Makes Creddie fan art and wiki userboxes. iLove iCarly- Writes Creddie and Spam fanfiction. Former moderator of Creddie Fans. Named best fanfic writer. Second moderator of Cute Creddie Chronicles. Emlick96 - Finds pictures, episode info, and makes fan art. Also author on Fanfiction of Creddie stories and checks tweets by Dan. Creddie_Niranda_Lover - Checks Creddie facts according to Dan, finds Creddie/Niranda photos posted by Dan, Miranda, Nathan and anyone in the cast. Supports these relationships on Twitter. Contacts people from iCarly, with the purpose to get new Creddie/Niranda facts/hints/photos/future episodes. Itchylegs- Checks Creddie facts according to Dan, finds Creddie/Niranda photos posted by Dan, Miranda, Nathan and anyone in the cast. Supports these relationships on Twitter. Contacts people from iCarly, with the purpose to get new Creddie/Niranda facts/hints/photos/future episodes. Creddieisgonnawin- Finds info according to Dan and the cast. MixItUp - Writes Creddie fanfiction, makes Creddie videos (such as the Creddie Championships) on her YouTube account, Namixas. CreddieCupcake - Admin on this Wiki that Makes Creddie edits, writes Creddie fanfiction (http://www.fanfiction.net/~CreddieCupcake), and headed the Creddie Championships. The List of Creddie shippers on Facebook, Twitter, and YouTube (Note: this is a partial list, it is always being expanded) *iCarlyFanUK1234 (Largest iCarly Archive on YouTube!) *WeLoveCreddie (Twitter) *iLoveCreddie (Twitter) *LiveingGirlLife *CreddieShipper *lunapotterblog *shadicoy *ProjectNICK *SquishyCool *fbnk_luv *emlick96 *Creddie100 *nirandafan97 *NirandaFan *LittleTweety3 *SuperCrazyKarla *CreddieMission *CreddieNirandaLUV *SeddieSucks *CreddieLovers *CoolCreddieClub *CreddieRocks * omgItscarlyshay *iCarlyFan94 (Creddie on this wiki) *solocreddie *purpleheart_10 *asiforangelaaa *MirandaBuzz *JustCreddie *CosgroveCloud *iRoundAndRound *WithoutMiranda *PixieLottOnTop *iJbieberStatue *Creddie33 *Creddie101 *Bartman *Robinlove *iloveHome1267 *HOAWikia (Twitter) *Namixas (YouTube) *TheKechan (YouTube) *KitKatKutie95 (YouTube) *FabynhaHP (YouTube) *Ana_Maniac (twitter) *tsvate (YouTube) *Montra Chappell (Facebook) *GiantKid *CreddieCupcake (Twitter) *CreddieBenson (Twitter) *icupcake geek (YouTube) *PenguinsREpic (Twitter) *LovatosBunny (Twitter) *SibunaLeaderTheChosenOne The List of Creddie shippers that Miranda follows on Twitter *CreddieSeason - A grand fan of Creddie and Miranda Cosgrove and write much Tweets to Miranda Cosgrove. She started to follow in 23/6/2012. *shadicoy -A member of Creddie Fans who knows technology. *jasmineeve - Makes Creddie/Niranda graphics, icons, etc. *fbnk_luv - Writes Creddie and Niranda fanfiction. Plus icons, graphics, etc. *nirandafan - A Twitter page for Niranda/Creddie fans. *SupportCreddie-Followed by Miranda since the 15th of April. *nirandafan97 -Followed by Miranda since May 17. *iCarlyFan94 (Creddie here on the wiki) -Followed by Miranda since August 9. *Emlick96 - followed Summer 2010. *CreddieLovers-The official Creddie Fans forum Twitter that provides updates. *CreddieShipper-Administrator of many websites. *ProjectNICK - Writes Creddie and Niranda fanfiction. Followed by Miranda since October 15. *iCarlyAddict20 Followed by Miranda since December 10. iCarly Superfan! *CreddieBenson She follows her since on 09/03/12. Makes Creddie graphics. *Jenari53 Followed by Miranda since summer 2012.